<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Angel by Neptunium134</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28778838">Angel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neptunium134/pseuds/Neptunium134'>Neptunium134</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Angels and Demons [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 1 RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, First Meetings, Gen, POV First Person, Supernatural Elements, angel Lance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:00:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28778838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neptunium134/pseuds/Neptunium134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>" “Who are you?” Esteban Parsons demanded, gun raised to be level with my chest.</p><p>“I’m the one who pulled you from Hell.” I answered."</p><p>Esteban and Lando meet an angel who claims to be able to help them stop the Apocalypse.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Esteban Ocon &amp; Lance Stroll, Lando Norris &amp; Esteban Ocon, Lando Norris &amp; Lance Stroll</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Angels and Demons [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Angel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Or: How Esteban and Lando meet Lance</p><p>Welcome to part 3 of this fucking series that no-one cares about! </p><p>I thought writing the brothers and Lance's meeting would be a good idea, so this is how they meet.<br/>It's not as exciting as 'O Holy Night', but maybe it's cute? Idk. </p><p>Hope you enjoy anyway!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Who are you?” Esteban Parsons demanded, gun raised to be level with my chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m the one who pulled you from Hell.” I answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Disbelief clouded his features. I knew he wouldn’t believe me, how often is one raised from Hell?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I sighed. “My name is Lance, I am an angel of the Lord. I was sent to raise you from Hell and assist you and your brother in stopping the Apocalypse.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you’re an angel, how come you look like a human? Shouldn’t you have, y’know, wings and a halo and shit?” The Righteous Man further questioned, gun still pointing at my chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have taken a vessel, a person willing to help the Lord. I cannot appear to humans in my True Form, it will burn their eyes out at very least, if not kill them.” I replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I’ve seen other angels’ wings, and I’m pretty fucking sure I’m alive.” Esteban paused. “Unless you’re just a hallucination and I’m still in Hell going stark raving mad.” He barked out a laugh. “I wouldn’t be surprised, it wouldn’t be unlike Satan to do so.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My brow furrowed. “I apologise for what my brother has done to you, but, if you let me help, we can bring him to justice. My Father will see it so, if not, Lewis shall.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lewis is an arsehole!” Esteban growled. “He almost killed Lando, he almost killed my little brother!” He jabbed me in the chest with his gun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lewis is God’s Commander, he takes his job very seriously. Maybe a bit too seriously, but he does not want Kevin to rise again. That is why I am here,” I explained. “I was created to help you and your brother stop the Apocalypse, I am not here to harm you, Esteban.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Several emotions flashed across Esteban’s eyes- disbelief, confusion, anger, fear and, finally, acceptance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He removed the gun barrel from my chest and sighed. “We still need to find Lando.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I smiled. “I can take you to him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I clutched his arm and took off, gripping him tightly as we flew through the air, landing in the motel room where Lando Parsons resided.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ta-dah!” I grinned, holding my arms out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Esteban groaned, clutching the chest of drawers beside him. “Give a guy a lil’ warning next time, Angel.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lando, meanwhile, had picked up his own gun and was pointing it at me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who are you?” He demanded, sounding exactly like Esteban.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow, you know, you two sound scarily similar.” I held my hand out to Lando. “Hi, I’m Lance, angel of the Lord, and I’m here to help you stop the Apocalypse.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Show your wings.” Lando kept the gun pointed at me, Esteban moving to stand next to his brother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I sighed and projected my wings to the brothers, watching their reactions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why would an angel help us?” Lando questioned, gun steady in his grip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because God commanded it,” I answered. “I was made to help The Righteous Man and his brother stop the Apocalypse.” I turned to Esteban. “You are The Righteous Man, you are under Heaven’s protection should Kevin try to harm you.” I turned to Lando. “You, however, are not. Heaven believes you are to be Kevin’s True Vessel, the one he will possess to start the Apocalypse.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lando’s eyes widened in fear. “What?” He squeaked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fear not, though, for I am here to help, and I have brothers and sisters who will aide us should we need it. In order to start the Apocalypse, you would need to accept Kevin into your body. He cannot possess you if you refuse.” I saw Lando deflate in relief slightly. “However-” Lando and Esteban straightened back up.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Kevin will do all he can to make you say yes, including,” I met Esteban’s gaze. “Killing and torturing your brother.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The brothers exchanged looks, somehow managing to hold a conversation without speaking any words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Esteban said at last, turning back to face me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where do we start?”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If there's anything in particular you'd like to see in this series feel free to suggest it in the comments below or on my Tumblr- @Neptunium134</p><p>Hope you enjoyed, and I'll see you in the next one!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>